


Neko-Play

by boredpanda18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat Ears, Deepthroating, M/M, Otaku Kyungsoo, Possessive Jongin, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredpanda18/pseuds/boredpanda18
Summary: Kyungsoo coming to a cosplay convention in a tight leathered-cat costume may not be the best idea for his boyfriend's sanity.





	Neko-Play

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is porn lol. This also contains some anime references sice Kyungsoo's an otaku here, but you need not be versed in anime for you to understand this fic since this is mostly a blowjob fic with Kyungsoo in a cat costume. Yeah, that's pretty much the plot.

 

 

 

 

 

At that moment, Jongin knows three absolute things about his boyfriend. First, His name is Kyungsoo and he is the most adorable creature there is. Jongin thinks- knows - that he’s a very lucky guy to have someone like Do Kyungsoo as his boyfriend. Second, Kyungsoo is, on a scale of one to ten, a solid twelve (if not more) with regards to his self-proclaimed otaku lifestyle. He always attends anime conventions and cosplay events, even bagging awards on some of them. Third and oh god most definitely not the least, is that today is one of those days when  Kyungsoo is in one of his anime costume and it might have triggered something malignant within the confines of Jongin’s fantasy

That is if malignant means a secret kink he does not know he even had.

Sure, Jongin might have conglomerated some few separate ideas to have only three thoughts running inside his head, but he does not think his mind can even process or is working or can count how many exact thoughts he has of his boyfriend. His throat is dry, and he might need at least a cup of water to cool him down because Kyungsoo, his sweet Kyungsoo, is in a cat costume. “Neko costume” Kyungsoo would correct. He’s in black leather tights hugging perfectly the curves of his body like a second skin. Behind him was a tail that teases him with every sway of his moves. Two cat ears jut cutely on the turf of Kyungsoo’s black locks. There is light makeup on Kyungsoo’s face to accentuate his beautiful features, and is that a pink cat collar on his neck?

Damn, it is.

Jongin, being a supportive boyfriend to Kyungsoo’s hobby, had always been the designated driver to take him to and from conventions. Judging from the twitching on his tightening pants and the aridness of his throat, he’s not quite ready to drive yet.

“Uhhh...I need a glass of water first.” Jongin said, standing up quickly and shuffling to the kitchen. He gulps down two full glasses of cold water to calm his nerves. Kyungsoo is still standing on where he left him when he returns. Kyungsoo tilts his head back, eyes meeting his. There is faint blush on his cheeks, Jongin is not sure if it’s because of the makeup. Kyungsoo turns his body around and faces him fully.

“Is my outfit too tight? Do I look ok?” Kyungsoo has always been insecure with whatever he cosplays. He’s a bundle of uncertainty no matter how many times he had done this already in the past, and Jongin is always there to assure him he looks amazing as always.

“You look great, Kyungsoo. I mean, you look more than great. You’re amazing.” Jongin says with sincerity. It’s not a lie. The shy smile that Kyungsoo gives him is always a sweet reward to his candour

The ride to Ilsan dome for the spring anime convention that Kyungsoo is attending is pretty normal and Jongin is surprised that he could control his body from reacting again to what Kyungsoo is wearing. Kyungsoo is talking about anime as usual.

“You know, it has been years since Conan was turned into a child. He should’ve become a teenager by now, but he’s still a 7 year old kid. Speaking of slow, I hate it how Black Butler only updates once a month.”

Jongin isn’t paying attention to Kyungsoo, but he hums and nods to whatever his boyfriend is saying.

The outside of the venue is already full with people sporting different colourful costumes when they arrived. There are manga stalls lining up outside selling popular mangas and doujinshis. There is a giant hello kitty balloon that welcomes the sight juxtaposed with a Shingeki no Kyojin titan from the torso up.  Jongin manages to park his car near the SUV that one of Kyungsoo’s friends owns. They had reserved them the spot.

“Mina, Sana!” Kyungsoo shouts upon seeing his friends.  Jongin looks up and saw Kyungsoo’s friends sporting schoolgirl uniforms. Jongin is not sure who they are supposed to be. The couple both went down from the car, Kyungsoo more excited than him.

“You are both dressed up as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune again!” Kyungsoo exclaims. He sounds too happy. Kyungsoo had always been generally quiet although he has his moment, but whenever he talks about anime or whenever he is one of these conventions, he never stops talking and there’s always a big smile blooming brightly on his face. He’s on his element, and Jongin’s heart always swells in fondness when he sees his boyfriend like this. That’s why he always insists on tagging along with Kyungsoo to these events. The sight of Kyungsoo being very bright and excited is priceless.

“It’s the standard.” Mina says, smiling.

“We kinda got busy and forgot to prepare our costumes.” Sana adds.

“Not everyone has a whipped boyfriend always prepared to do his bidding.” Mina smiles at Jongin. Well, she is not lying.

“No one beats the classic. You two always look good in it.” Kyungsoo admires, ignoring the boyfriend comment.

“Says the one who is slaying the neko outfit. So you really finally wore one Kyungsoo huh?” Sana says. “I bet seeing you like this is _haaard_ for Jongin.”

There is a mischievous glint on Sana’s smile, Mina chuckles and agrees. Jongin almost splutters on his saliva because the two girls hit it dead-on. The two girls always love teasing him to Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo is always oblivious to the naughty undertones in their words. Jongin is about to protest but then Mina loops a hand on Kyungsoo’s.

“Jongin, we’re gonna kidnap your boyfriend today. Hope you won’t bore yourself alone here.”  Mina winks at him.

“We promise we’re gonna take good care of your pretty kitty.” There is still a teasing sound on Sana’s voice as she loops a hand on the other side of Kyungsoo. The two girls drag his boyfriend away from him. Kyungsoo looks back at him and flashes a smile goodbye.

Jongin waves at him, returning the smile. “Enjoy!” Jongin manages to shout. He looks down and he can then see the roundness of Kyungsoo’s butt hugged by leather and the swaying of the tail that keeps teasing him. Jongin swallows, trying to control his hormones again.

When his boyfriend was lost by the mass of people, Jongin decides to return to the car and catch some much needed nap. He had taken Kyungsoo to a lot of this already and it was not really his style. Sana and Mina can keep Kyungsoo entertained more than he could do.

Jongin does not even know the difference between a tsundere and a yandere. Kyungsoo had once looked offended at him at his lack of understanding of anime character archetype which he thought were basic knowledge that everyone should know. Kyungsoo had always been so emotionally invested to his hobby. Jongin had even once caught the boy crying to a sports anime about tennis.  Ever since he had met Kyungsoo, the boy had always been into it.

Kyungsoo had even tried to influence him to like anime as well.  Kyungsoo had said that the mangaka of a famous shonen anime had met his wife cosplaying one of his manga characters and Kyungsoo was determined to be the Nami of Jongin’s Oda.

“Wouldn’t that be romantic?” Kyungsoo had said, sparkles on his eyes. “We would be a power couple.”

Kyungsoo had failed to indoctrinate him with the otaku lifestyle however. Jongin did try. There were some shows that Jongin did like, but he never became too deep of a fan as Kyungsoo is.

"We're already a power couple," Jongin would defend.

The only time he had acquired some sort of addiction from Kyungsoo’s influence is when Jongin read through all of Kyungsoo’s yaoi manga collection.

Jongin remembered his first time in bed with Kyungsoo. He remembered how he tried to mimic the sex position he had read on one manga only later realizing how impossible the angle would be. He had compensated it with taking care of Kyungsoo’s two buds since most of Kyungsoo’s erotic manga involved some sort of nipple play. Jongin remembered one of Kyungsoo’s nipples on his mouth, one hand playing the other bud, as he was thrusting into him. Kyungsoo’s moan echoes in their closed bedroom. Jongin remembers Kyungsoo’s scream on his first climax of them being connected. Jongin’s hardness deep inside Kyungsoo followed his release almost immediately.

Jongin could feel his arousal surging again. Why must he remember his first time with Kyungsoo of all times. Jongin sat up from the driver’s seat, no longer attempting to sleep.  Kyungsoo must look enticing running around the convention being all excited. Realization then dawns into Jongin. Kyungsoo, his beautiful Kyungsoo, is in a cat costume (leather tights and all) on an anime convention. Someone is bound to check his Kyungsoo out. Someone is bound to make a move on him. Sana and Mina won’t always be there with Kyungsoo, and they might get distracted with the amount and variety of merchandise there.

There is a possessive and protective surge rushing through Jongin’s heart. He must be with his boyfriend. The thought of other otakus salivating looking at Kyungsoo’s form crossed Jongin’s mind and he feels repulsed by the idea. Jongin goes down from his car. He scans the place and it got more crowded than before.

Jongin dives into the crowd trying to look for a cat ear jutting or the swish of a tail teasing. He also tries to look for girls in a sailor uniform hoping to at least get either Sana or Mina. Soon, a familiar face was seen by Jongin.

“Hwang Ara!” Jongin shouts, running towards her.

“Jongin!’ the girl hugs him. She was a regular on anime conventions as well and she and Kyungsoo were friends. “I told you to call me, Vivi.”

Jongin pauses looking at her costume.

“I’m Hatsune Miko.” Vivi informs him. She twirls around to display him her costume. She has long blue green hair tied in a double ponytail, a short skirt, and a very long boots.

“Have you seen Kyungsoo?” Jongin asks, returning to his main intention.

“Your boyfriend was with Sana and Mina. Kyungsoo was in a cat costume, Jongin. You should’ve seen how many boys tried to take a picture with him. “ Vivi took her cellphone from her pocket and scrolled through it. He then shows Jongin a selfie of him and Kyungsoo, both of them doing a peace sign. “To be fair, some girls also took a picture with him, he’s that endearing. Oh right, Sehun was also there.”

Sehun.

 Jongin’s blood boil upon the mention of the name. Sehun was a popular cosplayer, even sometimes appearing on television shows. Jongin knows Sehun is interested with Kyungsoo and the thought that he had a picture together with kitty Kyungsoo made Jongin angry. He should not have let Kyungsoo go. Why was he too dumb to realize the replication of letting Kyungsoo in tight leather roam around in a place crowded by different intentions?

“Where did you last saw him?” Jongin asked Vivi.

Vivi blinked then pointed in a direction. “In the shonen section, he-“

Jongin already shuffles to the direction, not even letting Vivi finish. He throws a “thanks’ to her before increasing his speed.

Jongin didn’t go far before he saw cat ears and two girls in sailor uniform.

“Kyungsoo!’ Jongin run towards his smaller boyfriend, encasing the boy in his embrace. Jongin’s hands lied dangerously just below the end of Kyungsoo’s spine. Kyungsoo’s face is stuffed on his collar.

“Ahh...he’s such a clingy boyfriend.” Sana tsked at the side.

“Told you he’s whipped.” Mina whispers, hands bracketing her hips at the sight of the two clingy boyfriends.

Jongin could then hear it. Kyungsoo was purring on his collar. Jongin freezes. It was not long before Kyungsoo looks up at him with big innocent orbs.

“Did you miss me that much?” Kyungsoo smiles cheekily, eyes crinkling into crescents.

Jongin swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. His hold on Kyungsoo tightened. Jongin guides his boyfriend to follow with him.

“I’m taking my kitten.” Jongin said to the two girls who both have a knowing glint on their faces. Kyungsoo  giggled at the petname.

“So I’m your kitten now?” Kyungsoo says then he follows it with a small whisper, “Meow?”

Kyungsoo meowed. He effin’ meowed. Jongin fastened his pace. That was supposed to be a joke coming from Kyungsoo’s side, he should laugh, but no-  it stirred something down Jongin. The fire building within him is only growing hotter.

 

Their lips interlock the moment they got into the backseat of Jongin’s car. Thank god for tinted windows.

Kyungsoo is on his lap, both hips bracketing him. The plush of Kyungsoo’s lips is soft and it only served to make Jongin delirious with his needs. Kyungsoo mewls, and the red of his cheeks deepens as the kiss they shared become needy

When they parted, both boys catch their breath.

“Master, I still have a convention to attend to,” Kyungsoo purrs, rubbing their body together. Kyungsoo is teasing him. He might be shy most of the times but never when they’re in the heat of their intimacy.

Jongin traces Kyungsoo’s collar with his fingers. It hugs his neck perfectly. Kyungsoo’s breathe hitches, leaning his neck to Jongin’s fingers. He took a hold of Kyungsoo’s neck, squeezing it enough to obstruct Kyungsoo’s breathing.

“You know, I could fuck you someday with only your cat-ears and collar on. You would want that, wouldn’t you?” Jongin is also no stranger to dirtytalk. Jongin’s hands travelled south to cup Kyungsoo’s ass. Kyungsoo only mewls rubbing their bodies deeper.  “Does kitty want his master’s milk?”

Kyungsoo freezes his movement, but then he could feel Kyungsoo nodding eagerly on his shoulder.

“I did not hear that,” Jongin says, smirk forming on his face.  “What would my kitty want?” Jongin caresses Kyungsoo’s ass, patting it playfully.

“Master’s milk.” Kyungsoo whispers, barely inaudible. Jongin’s smirk deepens.

“What? I did not hear that.” Jongin teases, and they both know he’s lying.

“Kitty wants to taste his master. Kitty wants master to fuck his mouth.”

Damn, Kyungsoo really knows how to drive him further into his want. His boyfriend knows how to pick the right words to turn him on. Jongin grabs a hold of Kyungsoo’s hand and guides it to the semi-hardness on his pants.

“Then work hard for your master’s milk.” He whispers, the timbre of his voice sultry.

Their eyes met. The curl of Kyungsoo’s long lashes flutters as he gets down from Jongin’s lap and bends his knees in the cramped space. He positions himself in between Jongin legs. Jongin’s hand snakes into Kyungsoo’s head petting him there while rubbing a cat ear using his thumb. Kyungsoo leans into the touch, closing his eyes. He is such a good kitty for him, obedient and pretty.

Soon, Kyungsoo goes down nuzzling his face on Jongin’s erection concealed by the denim. He’s becoming so needy and Jongin swells in possessiveness as he is the only person who could see this vixen side of his boyfriend. He is the one he is begging for. Jongin pulls his zipper down, the sound of the slow drag heightens the anticipation in Kyungsoo’s eyes. Jongin takes a hold of his hardness and frees it from its confines. He sees Kyungsoo swallowing at the sight of him.

He’s so needy for him.

_All his._

Jongin slaps his hardness on Kyungsoo’s cheeks. Some precum makes its way staining Kyungsoo’s smooth cheeks. His boyfriend looks up, asking for permission.

“Go on , show me what that pretty mouth can do.” Jongin grunts.

Kyungsoo holds the base of Jongin’s cock, encasing t it with his fingers. Kyungsoo goes down and gives the tip an experimental lick right on the slit. One lick then turns into many. Jongin only goes harder at every kittenish lick Kyungsoo gives him. Kyungsoo encases the tip inside his mouth. Inch by slow inch Jongin watches himself disappear down the redness of Kyungsoo’s lips. Jongin knows how hard it is to take someone his size, but Kyungsoo already has more than enough experience in the field. Kyungsoo’s mouth is generous and accommodating, very much so.

Kyungsoo’s brow furrows, savouring his taste. Kyungsoo looks beautiful like this, his blushing lips encircling his base. Jongin pets Kyungsoo again. Kyungsoo keens, vibration travelling to Jongin’s hardness. He grabs a hold of Kyungsoo’s locks as his other hands guides Kyungsoo on his nape.

Kyungsoo’s eyes are now closed, his senses only focusing on his taste and feel. The lust on Jongin heightens and he could no longer restrain himself. He fucks Kyungsoo’s mouth slowly, feeling himself disappear down his boyfriend’s throat.  

Kyungsoo is used to this rough treatment already, his gag reflex barely existent. They have had a bunch of anime marathons in the past that ends up with Jongin balls-deep down Kyungsoo’s mouth.

“Look at me Kyungsoo,” Jongin pants through his heavy breathing.

Kyungsoo’s eyes open, their gaze locking at each other. Jongin’s squeeze on Kyungsoo’s hair tightens. Kyungsoo is very confident in situations like this and it only strengthens Jongin’s libido. It also helps that Kyungsoo’s tongue knows how to trace which part of him is sensitive. There’s a challenging glint on Kyungsoo’s eyes.

_Is this how much you can do?_

Jongin increases his pace, thrusting into Kyungsoo’s mouth at a much faster rate. He pants harder, gazes still locked on each other. He’s not one to back down from a challenge.

“I’m gonna cum, Soo. Drink it all.” Jongin warns. It only took couple more thrust before he reaches his end, Kyungsoo swallowing it all.

Kyungsoo’s kept licking Jongin’s softening member once it’s out of his mouth, not wanting to waste a single drop. Jongin could see Kyungsoo’s hard member still bulging beneath the leather. Jongin placed his boyfriend back to his lap. He palmed his boyfriend’s hardness. Kyungsoo buries his face on the space between his neck and shoulder, panting there softly. Jongin’s hand expertly moves until Kyungsoo came inside his costume with a loud whimper.

They stay in the car for a while longer, catching their breathe.

“You’re amazing,” Jongin smiles. “Have I told you I love you right?”

Kyungsoo smiles. “I know, Jongin. I love you too.”

“I could be the Naruto to your Sakura.” Jongin smiles.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“You know that they did not end up together, right?”

“They did not?”

Kyungsoo nods.

Jongin pouts, Kyungsoo is such a spoiler.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on twitter @blameDYO


End file.
